


Downpour

by LostintheFandom



Series: Mechangaroo AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cute, Height Differences, M/M, Mechangaroo AU, cuz i like smaller-than-Prowl Jazz, i miss the rain, more mechangaroos, not quite Fluff yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheFandom/pseuds/LostintheFandom
Summary: Next ficlet in the odd mechangaroo AU. I'm feeling a serious JxP vibe right now.Jazz loves rain. Prowl worries.Enjoy!





	Downpour

It never came more than once a metacycle, if it came at all. It came with thunder, and lightning, and howling winds and on the back of it- life. The annual downpour could last for decacycles and decacycles on end. Hundreds and thousands and millions of fat droplets of neutral to slightly acidic water pounded the ground like stones and echoed like a rock slide.

Most of the mob laid under the thickets and whatever trees there were. The elder members were content to sleep through the storm with their audios turned down to almost zero. They younger members stared out at the rains with a youthful fascination, waiting to see the next flash of lightning.

At first, when the rains had _just_ come everyone had stood outside, propped up by their tails as high as they could stand. The water had washed all the small nooks and crannies that their claws couldn’t reach and the mild acid dissolved the grime that stuck to the underside of their plating. As the winds picked up and the lightning came the mob retreated to the cover of the rocks, thickets, and trees. Only one remained exposed.

Jazz stood facing the sky, no longer propped up by his tail but merely enjoying the rain. His optics were closed and his ears tipped back to stop the water from getting into the delicate systems. The dim light that made it past the clouds made his white plating glisten as the droplets bounced off his armour.

He could sense a small group of near-adult younglings gathering around him. They didn’t lean back nearly as much as he did and remained hunched and ready to retreat to cover. Jazz let a small smirk curl at the side of his snout as he felt static crackle faintly at his sensitive ears. He opened his optics just in time to see an impressive spider web of lightning weave over the clouds in the distance before disappearing. An audible ‘whoa’ came from the small group.

Jazz felt his plating shake at the loud rumble and crack of thunder that followed a few moments later. He chuckled, the sound hardly noticeable in the pouring rain, as the younglings scrambled back to cover, accidentally splashing him with watery rust. He didn’t mind the rain washed it off in less than a klick.

“Jazz,” a voice murmured behind him.

Jazz looked to see Prowl approach slowly. The larger 'roo leaned back on his tail as he gingerly rubbed his paws free of the water and rust he’d padded through. “Prowl, enjoying the showers,” Jazz asked as he turned back to the clouds.

“Your joints will get waterlogged if you stay out here too long,” Prowl cautioned as he picked up Jazz's left paw between his own two. The smaller black paw stood out against his two larger white ones. He gently turned over the small paw as he looked at the delicate yet tough mechanisms that made it work.

“It’ll be fine, Prowler-”

“Prowl,” the larger corrected and was promptly ignored.

“A few more klicks will be fine.” Jazz patted Prowl's chest fondly before turning back to the sky.

Prowl let go of his paw and faced the rain also. If he, perhaps, stood a bit closer to Jazz than before then neither mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one. I feel like this isn't quite up to the standard I usually want my works at but that's just because I wrote it on my phone.


End file.
